


two girls go on a drive to nowhere

by mildlyobsessive



Series: Poetry-esque [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Existentialism, Experimental Style, Gen, I just had to, Poetry, Small Towns, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: “We should just drive forever,” you say.“Drive until we reach something interesting.”“Okay,” she says.





	two girls go on a drive to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on an update I promised, this happened. Yikes.

You merge onto I-83, heading God-knows-what direction, and her fingers tap the steering wheel gently in time with the radio.

You stare out the window, uncomfortable in your mother’s coat.  
There is no secret to keep from your mother here, not yet anyway, but this hint of her omnipotent presence still makes you nervous.

Home has always been so repetitive. Dry corn fields wave as you pass them, churches and barns and neighborhoods and Walmarts  
Reaching up to the sky like you imagine ancient monuments must have in the Egyptian desert.  
You don’t know for sure. You’ve never been anywhere that doesn’t look like here, after all. 

Being with her gives you this perpetual sense of getting away with something.  
Like you’ve tricked the universe into giving you this one shining, beautiful thing, and if you take her for granted, blink a little too slowly, nod off on this car ride, poof.

“Which way?” she asks, fingers still keeping the rhythm of the indie rock song quietly playing.

“Left,” you answer lazily, and she turns.

“We should just drive forever,” you say.  
“Drive until we reach somewhere interesting.”

“Okay,” she says.

This is the part where, in your dream, you never take the exit.  
You drive and drive until “home” loses its meaning and everyone doesn’t look the same.  
You drive until you’ve escaped from the universe and its glaring error.

She has a full tank of gas. That should do it, right?


End file.
